This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aims of this program are as follow: 1)To support biomedical research in minority health studies by providing molecular biology facilities and expert technical services to basic and clinical researchers. These facilities are expected to encourage the development of new projects and to facilitate the application of molecular biology tools by investigators who do not have extensive experience in this area. Access to molecular biology equipment and techniques will help investigators in Puerto Rico to be at the forefront of science by allowing them to conduct top-of-the-line molecular and clinical research. In addition, a multi-user, centralized facility will decrease the number of duplicated basic equipment within our school. 2)To provide training through workshops and seminars to investigators that need to incorporate molecular biology techniques into their research. The Molecular Biology Program will be strongly involved in the training of investigators and technical staff in automated cycle-DNA sequencing and other molecular biology techniques.